Roland Cox
Roland Cox is the main antagonist in the 2008 movie Jumper. He the leader of Paladin; an Organization that hunts down and kills Jumpers by any means necessary. He was portrayed by , who also portrays Elijah Price, Jules Winnfield, Richmond Valentine, Mr Barron , and Frank Tenpenny. Biography Background Roland is one of the most formidable field commanders of the Paladins. Like all Paladin members, he seeks to kill all Jumper (humans with the ability to teleport anywhere) until all of them were extinct due to Paladin believed that Only God should have the power to be all place at all times, and deemed Jumpers as abominations to the world and a disgrace to God. It appeared that he was recruited as Paladin member since his childhood given to his dedication to Paladins' cause. He has been trying to kill Griffin O'Connor for a long time but has been unsuccessful (he has badly injured him, however). Griffin has also been trying to kill him but Roland is the most skilled of all the paladins and is very difficult to kill, even for Griffin, who specializes in killing paladins. Discovering David Roland hunts down David Rice (who is a jumper) and badly injures (or kills) his father. Roland is forced to fight both David and Griffin at once when the two jumpers team up. Roland traps David with electric wires and fights Griffin all out. He gets knocked through a wall and then dodges a huge bus that was thrown at him by Griffin. Roland and Griffin then go through a jump scar into Millie's apartment (which is on fire) and continue to fight each other. Neither one can kill the other but Griffin manages to grab the paladins machine and escape, preventing Roland from coming back to the lair. Roland then pulls Millie into the apartment through the scar, holding her as a hostage. After David incapacitates Griffin in a fight, David goes to save Millie. Final Battle Roland pins him to the wall and is about to kill him but David jumps the entire apartment to the river and then to the library. Roland is badly injured and David then jumps him to an abandoned cave in the Grand Canyon. David leaves him there and Roland is trapped. His ultimate fate is unknown, but it is unlikely that he managed to escape, so he probably died due to dehydration and lack of nourishment. Personality and Traits Sadistic, cruel, and no-nonsense, Roland is the most dangerous and skilled Paladin that can be considered as powerful adversary to dealt with. Roland has extreme confidence in his own abilities and skills to combat Jumpers to the point of arrogance. Unfortunately for Griffin (and later David at the beginning of the film), his confidence is well founded as he and David were incapacitated and nearly killed by the seemingly unbeatable Paladin. Griffin even unable to defeat Roland in their fights though David eventually able to do such feat in the end. Like other Paladins, Roland has dedicated himself to kill any existing Jumpers, even those whom relatively young as they were easier to killed and did the same on their family or their loved ones, as they not only posed the threat for the Paladins but also due to them possibly the Jumper themselves. Quotes *Roland: David who is struggling to jump Millies apartment Some things you can't jump, David. *Roland: David What I'd like to know is how you rob a bank WITHOUT opening any doors. *Roland: Only God should have this power. *Roland: David's mother, who he realizes is a Paladin When's the last time you saw her?(William Rice: She split when the kid turned five.) Roland: Five. Oh.(William Rice: door Haven't heard a word since. If I hear anything, I'll be sure to give you a holler.) Roland: door No, you won't.(William Rice: No, I won't.) *Roland: You always go bad.(David Rice: Maybe I'm different.) Roland: You're not different.(Griffin: I'm different, boo!) *Roland: David You think it could go on like this forever? Living like this with no consequences? tries to Jump and Cox stops him Roland: There are ALWAYS consequences! Weapons and Gadgets Like all Paladin Members, Roland Cox armed himself with these gadgets: *'Paladin Shock Prod (Power Stick)': a Short pole that harvests electricity. This stick has a ball at one end that when comes in contact with a person, a large amount of electricity is transferred to the person. This leaves the person paralyzed for a brief moment also stop a Jumper from jumping. *'Scar Ripper': An advanced technological box creates a strong electrical force that can rip open jump scars (transparent tiny wormholes that left by Jumpers whenever they teleport to somewhere else) that are fading to keep them open. The electrical field is powerful enough to create storms in the area in which that box is activated. A handle is located at the top, when a user turns the handle then pushes the handle down, the Scar Ripper is activated. *'Jump-Scar Detecting Spray': Special spray that releases some kind of chemical substance that caused Jump-Scars (transparent wormholes that Jumpers created whenever they teleport) to be fully visible before it fully dissipates. Gallery Paladin shock-prod gun.jpg|Paladin Shock Prod Jump-Scar stabilizer.jpg|Scar Ripper Jump-Scar Gas detector.png|Jump-Scar Detecting Spray Trivia *He was based on Brian Cox, the main antagonist of the novel of the same name. The change of his name was to prevent confusion with the English particle physicist or the Scottish character actor of the same name. *His actor and David's actor, Hayden Christensen, also played Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker respectively in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Assassins Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists